Minion Love
by Ari Hooves
Summary: Hasta ahora, siempre se han pensado el genero de los minions,pues...creo que yo lo acabe de hacer.


Ya un año casados, la familia Gru vivo feliz, sin embargo, un dia se creo algo..

Bueno, me dijieron que cuidara de la casa mientras se van de vacaciones, bueno, supongo que es mi oportunidad de crear minions-dijo el Dr Nefario.

Los Minions lo miraron raro, todos sabian porque, su verdadera creacion y su contraparte violeta.

El decidio descansar un rato.

Entonses 3 minions fueron a ver la posima con la que el Dr Nefario pensaba crear mas minions

(Atencion, no se mucho Miniones por lo tanto lo traducire a español)

El sabe que fuimos creados como ellos no?-dijo Kevin

Es un anciano, son viejos y no saben nada-dijo Stuart

Ey, aun asi, lo quiero como mi abuelo,-dijo bob

Y si nosotros creamos a nuestro propio minion?-dijo Stuart

Que? No! Nos matarian!-dijo Kevin

De hecho es una buena idea, quizas podriamos inventar al Minion de 3 ojos!-dijo Bob entusiasmado.

Eso es imposible!-dijo Kevin

Tarde, yo lo hare-dijo Stuart sacando algo de su bolsillo, un esmalte de uñas, las niñas tenian esto, me lo lleve porque olia bien, luego hecho toodo el esmalte sobre la posima.

De repente, la posima se sacudio rapidamente hasta explotar

Te dije que era una mala idea.-dijo Kevin

No sabia *cof*-dijo Bob

*Cof* Valio la pena mira!-dijo Stuart señalado que habia una figura de Minion frente a ellos, sin embargo, ese minion era...diferente, tenia cabello largo y rizado negro, tenia un overol azul, el overol no tenia pantalon, era una pollera, tenia pestañas finas y ojos celestes.

Acaso...inventamos un minion...hembra?-dijo Kevin

Creo que si, oye como te llamas?-pregunto bob a LA minion.

Uhhhh...mi...nombre...es...Angela.-dijo La Minion, llamada Angela.

Para ser una minion es muy linda-penso Stuart.

Hay mas como yo?-pregunto Angela

Bueno, eres la unica hembra, pero machos hay.-dijo Bob

Me gustaria conocerlos a todos!-dijo Angela

Y si empezamos conmigo? Me llamo Stuart mucho gusto-AAAH-dijo Stuart, quien habia apoyado su codo en la mesa, la mesa se cayo, junto con el

Jeje, mucho gusto-dijo Angela, carismatico y gracioso, me gusta-penso ella

900 minions despues...

Vaya, todos si que son divertidos-dijo Angela

Vivimos mucho tiempo con tooodos, ninguno ha muerto por ahora-dijo Kevin

Chicos lo siento me tengo que ir, habra oferta de bananas en la mini tienda de Dave-dijo Bob retirandose

Esperame Bob!-grito Kevin llendose con el

Y quedamos nosotros-dijo Stuart, quieres ir a tomar un helado?-pregunto

Claro Stuart-dijo Angela

Los 2 minions fueron a una heladeria de la ciudad,

Hola- oh pero si son los pequeños ayudantes de Gru, he oido mucho de ustedes, que desean?-pregunto el heladero

Un Banana Slipt porfavor-dijieron a duo Stuart y Angela, 2 banana split, mas bien uno para cada uno-dijieron nuevamente a duo

2 bananas split ensegida!-dijo El heladero

Oye,estas seguro que soy la primera minion hembra?-pregunto Angela

Sip, por ahora-dijo Stuart

Sus bananas Splits-dijo el heladero sirviendolo

Los 2 comen sus helados (riquisimos, aunque a mi me gusta el dulce de leche granizado) y se van a la guarida, ya era muy de noche y todos estaban dormidos en sus cuartos,

Bueno, tu cuarto aun no esta listo, tengo una cama extra puedes dormir conmigo-dijo Stuart

Bueno, antes quiero hacerte una pregunta-dijo Angela

Claro-dijo Stuart

Si nunca hubo minions hembra...como se reproduccen?-pregunto Angela

No lo se, hemos visto como lo hacen los humanos, servira para nosotros?-pregunto Stuart

Crees que...no..se...-dijo Angela

Intentarlo?-dijo Stuart

Si...no se si estas de acuerdo...-dijo Angela

Claro que quiero...-dijo Stuart y le dio un beso apasionado.

Estas segura que quieres?-dijo Stuart

Si, seria bueno intentarlo.-dijo Angela

Y asi comenzaron.

AVISO! QUIZAS HAGA UNA VERSION LEMON,LA HARE CUANDO PUEDA.

Al dia siguiente, Bob y Kevin tocaron la puerta de Stuart

Stuart despierta, es hora de desayunar! Ya regreso el jefe y la familia!-dijo Kevin

Esto es estupido, porque no solo abrimos la puerta y-DIOS MIO!-Dijo Bob.

PERO QUE?!-grito Kevin

Los 2 vieron a Stuart y Angela durmiendo abrazados, cama humeda y sin ropa, es obio q kevin y bob supieron que paso.


End file.
